I'll Be There For You
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Alexandria Marnellie and Adrianna Jenkings are two different girls, in two different worlds. They have one thing in common their boyfriends are total jerks. They treat them like crap, Alexandria and Adrianna are sick of if, they want it to end. Will they find their Mr. Right? Or will their boyfriends control them forever?
1. One

**Alexandria**

"Alright Alexandria play the piece again." Mr. Jacobson said.

I smiled and nodded and started playing the piece on my violin. I kept playing until the piece was finished.

"You're doing extremely well Alexandria." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"I want to award you tonight." Mr. Jacobson said smiling.

"Okay." I said. I packed up my violin and got up.

I also looked at Mr. Jacobson before heading out to my car. I placed my violin on the front passenger's seat and buckled up before heading off home. I got home and went inside with my violin.

"Hey darling, how was practice?" My boyfriend asked.

"It went well." I said.

"Hmm that's good." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm really not in the mood right now. " I said pulling his arms off of me.

"Come on baby I need some." He said.

"I don't want to." I said heading to the kitchen.

"Are you cheating on me?" He accused.

"What?! No!" I said turning to him.

"Yeah, sure what about that damn instructor?! Hmm, you haven't been wanting to put out since you started taking those lessons!" He snapped.

"Christopher is just my instructor!" I snapped back.

"Oh call him by his first name; I'm sure you're doing him too!" Daniel snapped.

"I've only been with you!" I shouted.

"Yeah sure, you little swine!" He said storming upstairs.

I sighed and shook my head, I don't get why I'm still with that man…

**Adrianna**

I had just gotten back from a night out with some friends of mine. I had a blast. Fun that I have not had in a long time. I pulled up to my house and saw tat the lights were off.

"Thank god." I sighed in relief as I shut the car off.

Grabbing my purse and keys, I got out of the car then headed to the house. I unlocked the door, opening it then closing it again. I set my purse and keys on the table next to the door then heard something fall.

"Fuck!" I muttered, not wanting to wake up my boyfriend.

I scurried around to see what fell only to be blinded by a bright light.

"You bitch!" I heard someone slur. "Where the fuck have you been?" They hissed, their footsteps getting closer to me.

"I-I..." I stuttered only to be thrown against the door.

"Exactly. You were out fucking every guy you saw, you little slut!" I heard my boyfriend, Jason, slur as he punched me in the side.

"Ah!" I gasped, not letting it come out because things would be worse for me.

"This is the last time you are going out! You hear me!" He yelled in my face, slapping me hard. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" I screamed back in fear.

"Yes what?"

"I will not go out again." I trembled.

"Good." He kissed my head like nothing happened.

"Now...upstairs." He ordered.

I nodded, doing as I was told since I was in fear of what he might do. I could feel him right behind me so I went as quickly as I could to the bedroom. Once there, he pushed me in, closing the door and locking it.

"You know what to do." He smirked as I stood there trembling.

All I did was nod, starting to take off my clothes while he stood there enjoying himself. Going at the pace he wanted, I just wish it would all end. We've only been together for a few months, but it felt like longer. He was so sweet when we first met then all of a sudden he changed into an abusive drunk. I just wish there was something I could do or someone that could help me.

After all my clothing was off, I stood there shivering from the chill in the room while he just looked at me. I saw that look in his eye and a smirk on his face. I knew tonight was going to be much worse then the others and I just wish there was something I could do to stop it all.


	2. Two

**Adrianna**

The next morning I woke up more sore then I have ever been. It was cold in the room which was not a common thing. Jason liked it cold in the room and he did not care since he always had the blankets and I was left with the sheet or nothing at all. As I laid there shivering, I reached my hand slowly next to me. Not feeling anything, I opened my eyes to see Jason was gone...for now. I pulled the blankets over my cold, naked body in hopes of getting some warmth. Just as I was getting warm, I heard the door open.

"Get the hell up!" Jason shouted. "We've got things to do." He walked over, pulling the blankets off me, making me shiver even more.

"I-I'm c-cold." My teeth chattered.

"Deal with it." He spat, not caring. "Now get up before I make you get up." He threatened.

Shooting up from my spot on the bed, I quickly made my way over to my closet. On my way past Jason, he slapped my ass hard making it sting from the cold. I bit down hard on my lip as tears filled my eyes. Once in my closet, I left the door opened since that would cause more trouble. The second I saw myself in the mirror, I knew I had to so something. My ribs were bruised and my neck and collarbone was covered in hickeys. I picked out a shirt that would cover everything along with jeans. I added makeup to my face and all the spots where the hickeys were. I left my hair down, but straight so no one would notice.

"It took you that long to look like that?" Jason said disgusted once I walked out.

"Actually, yes. And I think I look good." I shot back, feeling a bit of confidence.

"What did you say?" He growled, looking at me with narrow eyes.

"Nothing." I quickly said, rolling my eyes on the inside.

"You better watch it." He warned, grabbing my arm and leading me down the stairs.

He lead me through the house and out the door then to the car. Once at the car, he opened my door and pushed me in, but made it look like he was doing it gently for the neighbors. See, none of them know what he does, no one does and he wants to keep it that. Me, I want to tell everyone, but I'm to afraid of what he might do to me. My thought were broken when he slammed his door shut after getting in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, seeing bags in the back.

"I have to go back on the road and you're coming with me." He sternly said, staring the car.

"I don't want to." I crossed my arms over my chest, only to feel stinging on my left cheek.

"Do I care? No. You're going." He stated, backing out of the driveway and heading for what I assumed was the airport.

The whole ride there was silent. I rubbed my cheek a few times to ease the stinging. I saw him glace over at me a few times with a look of concern on his face. We reached the airport and he parked the car, shutting it off.

"Look babe. I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?" He turned to me, rubbing my cheek, giving me his most sincere look.

"Yeah." I lowly said, nodding.

"Good." He kissed me quick. "Lets go get our flight." He kindly said.

Wow. His sudden mood changes. I hate them so much. If he was not such a ass, I would tell him what I really thought. Since I knew what would happen if I did, I kept my mouth shut and agreed with him. We then got out of the car, getting all out bags and heading into the terminal. After getting all checked in, we boarded our plane since it was ready. Once on the plane, he pulled me close to him, holding me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder since that's all I could do. His hand rested on my thigh and I knew why. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I just closed my eyes and let sleep take over for the whole flight.

**Alexandria**

I woke up the next morning; I had a fresh black eye from last night's argument. I got out of bed and went into the restroom and looked in the mirror and touched my eye gently wincing. To many fights we've had and it's taking a toll on me. I went back into the bedroom and seen that the bed was empty, I frowned and quickly got my clothes and hurried back in the bathroom locking the door. I set my things down and started up the shower before getting in. I quickly washed up and dried off, I put my favorite jeans and shirt on. I heard a knock on the door as I was putting make up covering my black eye.  
"Alexandria! Hurry up doll!" I heard Daniel say.  
I sighed and finished up and unlocked the door to face him. "Yes…" I asked hesitantly.  
Daniel pulled me close to him, "I'm sorry about last night." He said.  
I didn't say anything; he always says the same thing over and over. He let go of me after about a minute.  
"Go make breakfast alright." He said.  
I just nodded and headed downstairs and went to the kitchen, I decided to make bacon and eggs, and once they were done I set them on the table I seen Daniel came back inside. I didn't question it. We sat down and ate in silence. When we finished I went and cleaned the dishes, when I was finishing drying them I felt him pulling me towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" I asked following him.  
"You're coming with me on the road." He said pushing me in the car.  
"But I don't want to go." I said stubbornly.  
"To bad you're coming." He said starting the car.  
We headed to the airport, barely making it in time; we quickly headed to the flight and took our seats. Daniel put his arm around me, I knew the reason but I really didn't want to say anything.


	3. Three

**Alexandria**  
The plane finally landed jerking me from my nap, we got out of the plane and grabbed our bags and headed out to the hotel I guess. I didn't look at him for the whole trip.  
"Come on Alexia." I heard him say.  
I nodded and and got out of the cab, he handed me my bag and we headed to the check in.  
"Name." The young woman said.  
"Daniel Bryan." Daniel said.  
"Room 423." She said handing Daniel the key.  
He smiled at her and nodded to me. We headed off to the elevator and went to the room. He put the key in and we went in the room, we seen that he was rooming with someone considering there were bags on the farthest from the door. I put my bag next to my side and sat down, maybe this time will be different.  
"I was wondering when you would show up. you brought Alexandria too hmm." I turned and seen Daniel's friend, I mentally groaned why him?  
"Yeah I figured it'd be best for her to come." Daniel said.  
I knew he was lying, he always wants to keep an eye on me.  
"She fucked up again?" He asked.  
"Yep." Daniel said.  
"What'd she do this time?" He asked.  
"Lying, yet again." Daniel said.  
I wanted to protest I didn't lie to him, he's the liar!  
"Don't you learn sweet cheeks?" he asked looking at me.  
I didn't say anything, I just stared at my hands, I wanted to get away so bad.

**Adrianna**

I was in the middle of the most amazing dream ever when I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned, not wanting to wake up at the moment. The shaking got harder and more rough. I then realized it was Jason waking me up.

"What?" I groaned in a pissed off tone.

"Wake up!" He gritted through his teeth, squeezing down on my arm.

"Ow!" I winced, biting my lip. "I'm up." I muttered, moving so I could sit up.

"Watch how you speak to me." He hissed in my ear, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I bit my lip harder, holding back everything I wanted to say. Soon the plane landed and everyone started to get off, Jason waiting until everyone got off for us to depart. He walked slightly ahead of me while I trailed behind, rubbing my arm that he grabbed.

"Here...now!" He ordered, pointing next to him.

I nodded, not wanting to piss him off anymore then he already was. Since this was my first time with him, a few people were looking at me, trying to figure out who I was. Jason put his arm over my shoulder, holding me close to him possessively. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but that made him tighten it even more. When our bags finally came down, we grabbed them then headed out to the rental car. We put our things in the back then headed to the hotel we were staying at.

"You're going to do whatever I tell you to do while you're with me. You understand me?" He coldly said, staring out the front of the car.

I said nothing, not really wanting to listen to him. All of a sudden, I felt a stinging on my cheek again, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Did you hear me bitch?" He yelled at me.

"Yes." I trembled, my voice shaky.

"Good." He simply said as he kept driving.

When we finally reached the hotel, we got our things out of the back, heading inside. We got to the front desk and waited out turn while the other people got their keys.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Jason Reso." He said.

She then looked through the computer, getting our room number.

"425." She said, handing him the key.

"Thank you." He said as politely as he could, making me want to gag.

"How come you never that nice with me?" I mumbled as we walked to the elevator.

"What was that?" He glared at me.

"Nothing." I sighed, not wanting to repeat myself.

"You'll tell me." He smirked as we stepped onto the elevator.

We made out way up to our floor, Jason talking with a few of his co-workers that were in the elevator with us. I prayed to god that one of them would be rooming with us and get me out of this hell. When we got to our room, we walked in not seeing any other bags yet. Jason set his bags on the bed farthest from the door. I went to put my bags on the other bed when he stopped me.

"I don't think so. You're sleeping with me." He told me, not giving me a choice.

I sighed, putting my things next to the bed, falling on my back. I sighed at the softness of the bed until I felt it dip down. I went to move until an arm went over my stomach. I felt myself being pulled farther onto the bed and I knew fighting was not an option. I laid there motionless, hoping and praying that our roommate would walk through the door and stop him from doing what I hated the most.


	4. Four

**No POV**

It was almost show time and everyone was at the arena. Adrianna and Jason were in the locker room they were going to be sharing, but they had no idea who it was they were sharing with.

"When I go out for my match, you're going to stay in here. You leave and things will not be good for you." Jason firmly told Adrianna as he held her on his lap.

"I understand." She weakly nodded, not wanting anything bad to happen.

As they sat there, he was moving his hands all over her making her want to scream, but she knew she had to endure it or things would go very bad in the blind of an eye. The only thing she could do, was imagine herself in the arms of someone who cared for her the way she was and not as some object. That person would never hurt for her actions, but talk to her about them and work things out calmly and rationally. Just the thought of being safe in someone else's arms made her hurt even more because she knew that would never happen. She was once a strong, tough, vibrant girl who had so much going for her until she me the man of her nightmares.

"Will you shut up!" She heard someone shout, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see a man with a beard and a young beautiful, but broken girl walking in with him. They was he talked to her reminded her of how Jason treated her. She was glad to meet someone else who would understand her, but sad and guilty at the same time that there was another girl going through the same thing as her.

"Jason." The man said as him and the girl walked over.

"Daniel." Jason nodded.

"This the girl you were telling me about?" He asked as he sat next to them on the couch, pulling the girl on his lap.

"Yes. Adrianna, say hello." He nudged her with a bit of force.

"Hello." Adrianna lowly said.

"So he can hear you." Jason gritted his teeth.

"Hello." She said louder.

"Alexandria." Daniel simply said for her to do the same.

"Hello." She said in a normal tone.

Once that was done, the guys went to talking about the show tonight while the girls sat there staying quite even though they wanted to speak. They knew not to speak or things would be tough for them. Alexandria was a bit stronger than Adrianna, but she also knew her place. It seemed like forever, but Jason and Daniel finally went to get changed for the show, leaving the girls alone for a short amount of time.

"Adrianna, it's good to meet someone that I can finally talk to." Alexandria broke the silence.

"It really is." Adrianna nodded, glancing at the door the guys went through.

"They'll be awhile. Don't worry." Alexandria assured.

"Thank god." Adrianna sighed at having sometime away from Jason.

"I see he's just like Daniel. How do you put up with it?"

"I don't know...I just do." Adrianna said, playing with her fingers. "It's been so long, I'm just numb to it all."

"How long?"

"About 6 months. Not long after we started dating actually."

"I'm so sorry." Alexandria gave Adrianna a quick hug. "I've been dealing with him for a few months myself, but I know how to handle him now."

"How?" Adrianna asked, wanting to know.

"It's hard, but you have to be strong. Show him your tough side and don't back down."

"Yeah...tried that and got beat every time for it." Adrianna sighed, defeated.

"Have you thought about leaving him?" Alexandria asked concerned.

"I have and that didn't go so well." Tears brimmed Adrianna's eyes.

"Well, now we have each other and we'll think of a way to get out of this. Neither of us deserve this at all." Alexandria stated just as the guys walked out.

"What's going on?" Daniel barked, seeing the girls talking.

"Nothing. Just getting to know each other better." Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Now that, that's done. We have a show to get to." Jason said, yanking Adrianna up from the couch.

She looked back at Alexandria with pleading eyes, wanting help. Alexandria was about to say something when Daniel stopped her.

"They'll be back. They just want so alone time." He chuckled in a evil tone.

Alexandria sat there wanting to help her new friend, but knew Daniel would not let her leave. She then began to think of a plan on how to gt them both out of this horrible situation they were both in.


	5. Five

**Adrianna**

After Jason took me from the locker room, I had no idea where he was taking me. I've never been backstage at an area before and all this was new to me. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to find a easy way out so I could get away from him. Soon we arrived at an empty room. He opened the door, pushing me in then locking the door. It was dark until he turned on a light. Hmmm...a couch, TV, lockers. Looks like where we just left, but not stuff in it.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, looking around for an escape.

"Somewhere we can be alone." He smirked, walking toward me as I was walking back.

"I-I wanna go talk to Alexandria some more. She seems nice." I pleaded, not wanting to be alone with him any longer.

"Does it look like I care?" He glared. "All she is, is nothing but trouble. You do not need to be hanging out with her."

"How the hell do you know?! You haven't even talked to her!" I raised my voice, only to be slapped hard.

"Bitch! Do NOT raise your voice to me!" He stood over me, since I fell back on the couch. "Besides, Daniel told me all about her."

"He's a pig! Just like you!" I spat in his face.

He went to with the spit from his face when I gave him a low blow causing him to fall to the floor in pain. I took that chance to get up and run for the door. Luckily, I got it unlocked before he got to his feet and I took off down the halls looking for someone, anyone who could help me.

"Arianna!" I heard him growl from behind me.

I looked over my should to see him right behind. I used all the strength and determination I had in me to go as fast as I could. Right as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone.

"Whoa there." They said.

"Help me!" I panicked, looking over my shoulder.

"Come one." They said, pulling me into the room the came out of.

Once in, they shut the door quietly as I stood there trying to catch my breath. I head footsteps stop in front of the door then take off down the hall. I knew I was going to be in for it later, but hopefully my savior could help me get away from Jason once and for all.

**Alexandria**  
It's been a while since Adrianna and that asshole have been back and I was getting worried. What if he did something to her? I got up but was pulled back down. I looked and seen Daniel holding on to my arm.  
"Where do you think you're going Alexia?" He said holding my arm.  
"I'm going to check on Adrianna." I said pulling my arm away.  
"I don't think so, you little bitch." Daniel said grabbing the back of my neck.  
I cringed and tried to get off, no luck his hold was too strong, he pulled me to him roughly.  
"You really think you have that liberty Alexandria." He hissed lowly in my ear.  
I knew that he was especially angry because that's the only time he would call me by Alexandria. I knew then I had to get away, I struggled to get out of his grip, knowing I'll lose the battle. I had to try, I stomped on his foot, and then kneed him causing him to fall coughing. I took the opportunity to get out of here. I got out of there just as he got up, I darted down the hall hoping for someone to bump into.  
"Alexandria..." his voice rang into my ears.  
I turned and seen he was close behind, I mentally cursed and ran quicker and ended up bumping into someone causing me to fall.  
"You alright?" They asked.  
"Help me please.." I said looking up at them but regretted it.  
"Oh I know exactly who you are Alexandria..." They said.  
I was in it deep...


	6. Six

******Alexandria**  
I tried to run off, but he kept a hold of me as Daniel was walking towards me. I struggled to get out, but it was no use, he kept a firm hold of me. Daniel looked at him and nodded. I was pushed forward, having no choice, I walked a head. I needed to get out of here, but doing that is a very long shot.**  
**"You know Alexandria..." He paused for a moment. "You're in trouble, and there's a perfect punishment for you." He said chuckling darkly.

"Nothing new anyways." I said sighing.**  
**"Oh but this is different, my dear." He said.**  
**I looked at him, what does he mean different...**  
**"Don't give it away Barrett. Let her find out." Daniel said smirking.**  
**"Hmpt fine." He said.**  
**This isn't good... What are they planning to do... Of all people I thought Wade would be different from Daniel... I guess I was wrong...

**Adrianna**

Once the coast was clear, I sighed in relief. Turning to the mystery man who saved me for the moment, I say crystal blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that was slicked back, and a well toned body.

"Thank you." I said with a sight smile.

"You're welcome." He said. "I'm Mike." He held out his hand.

Unsure to take it or not, I carefully took his hand, shaking it. "Adrianna."

"How come I've never sen you before, Adrianna?" He asked, taking his hand ad running it through his hair.

"Well...uh..." I had no idea what to say to him. "...I'm just visiting my...boyfriend." I mumbled the last part.

"Why say it like that?" He chuckled only to have me glare at him.

"I'll just be going now." I coldly said, hand on the door.

"No no. Stay. I'd like to get to know you." He smirked. "Not like that though." He quickly added.

"I was going to say." I giggled slightly.

Wait? Did I just giggle? That's something that I haven't done in months. Maybe it will be good if I get away from Jason for good. I do feel better already. Lets see how this goes.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Come and have a seat." He stepped aside so I could walk into the room.

"Wow. Nice room you got here. Wish Jason's was this nice." I said, looking around as I made my way to the couch.

"Eh. It's not so bad." He shrugged, sitting next to me with his arm on the back of the couch. "So...tell me...Jason? Is that like Christian or someone else?"

"Christian." I muttered.

"He's not that bad of a guy." Mike stated.

"Not that bad of a guy!?" I shouted. "He's horrible. The worst. I never want to see him again!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"From what I've seen-" Mike was cut off by the door opening.

"There you are." I looked up to see Jason smirking.

"No..." I gasped. "Help me." I lowly said to Mike, pleading.

"Thanks for watching her for me Mike, but it's time for us to go." Jason said, all sweet.

I swear, it's like he has his moods. Some people he's a dick to me in front of then others he's as sweet as can be. I just don't get it.

"Say bye Adrianna." Jason said, pulling me from the couch.

"Bye Adrianna." I said, being spiteful.

"Bye Adrianna." Mike chuckled.

Jason hold on my arm got tighter and I silently winced to myself. He then began to drag me out of the room and down the hall. Not far from our room, he bumped into some one.

"Watch where you're going!" He spat at them.

I looked up to see a man with long black hair, tanned skin, a black vest, tattoos, and a pissed look on his face.

"You better." He glared at Jason.

Jason then pulled me down the hall again as I looked back at the man with pleading eyes. I was praying and hoping someone would see how he treated me before it was to late.


End file.
